In computer systems, memory storage represents a significant portion of the cost of the computer system. Thus, constraints such as cost, space/size and speed are used to evaluate and optimize utilization of memory storage. Further, memory storage is generally a shared resource. For example, computer systems may include many processors and input/output (I/O) devices. Allocation of the memory storage between different programs and/or applications as they are invoked and/or executed may be monitored to better utilize memory usage. For example, measurement devices, sometimes called accumulators, may be used to gather statistics on what device is accessing memory and/or the rate of access.